Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to a method and system for educating visually impaired students. More specifically, the disclosure relates to method and system for using oral sensory stimulation with models for educating visually impaired students.
Description of the Related Art
The ability of visually impaired students to adapt to alternative education is truly amazing. Historically, such students have relied on other senses such as enhanced hearing abilities or enhanced tactile senses through fingers. The well-known Braille system allows the students to read “text” without needing to hear the text.
However, a visual impairment presents increased challenges with current technology that often uses computer modelling to illustrate structures. Current efforts use a physical model that can be felt with the hands and fingers. The tactile senses of fingers due to their size may not be as effective for small intricate shapes that non-visually impaired students may be able to see and learn on the computer. A different approach is needed.